kindle_of_mountain_reachfandomcom-20200215-history
Kindle of Mountain Reach Wiki
Welcome to the ! The Kindle of Mountain Reach is a group of cats formerly rogues or loners. Founded by Gold Coin and currently led by Clover Leaf, the Kindle thrives in a valley the opposite way to The Tribe of Rushing Water. They don't walk the same skies as StarClan or the Tribe of Rushing Water, but instead they have The Kindle of the Night Sun. Feel free to add your characters to the wiki! You can make it a Clan cat, a Kindle cat, a Tribe cat, or a rogue/loner cat! You can also make the Kindle's main enemy group, The Conniving, which is also a group of rogues. Kindle Language Beta = Deputy Medic = Medicine Cat Defenders = Warriors In-trainers = Apprentices Trainers = Mentors Mothers = Queens Allegiances Kindle of Mountain Reach Leader: Chervil Leaf - red she-cat with flecks of white on her legs and a black-flecked muzzle ''' '''Beta: White Owl - white she-cat with a very pale silver underbelly and blue eyes Medic: Bird Willow - pretty calico she-cat with a mottled pelt and green eyes Defenders: Streaked Feather - black tom with very thin streaks of white; formerly of The Conniving Spotted Fox - black-and-white she-cat; formerly Foxglove ' '''Milk Thistle - cream-white tabby she-cat with very thin black stripes ' '''Whispering Rain - pale gray she-cat with darker gray flecks shaped like raindrops with unusual red-violet eyes Striking Dawn - pale cream tom with white splotches and amber eyes Blizzard Water - dark gray she-cat with two white front legs and gray eyess Rook Leaf - sandy colored tom with green eyes Ripple Storm - black tom with stormy gray eyes Speckled Leaf - tortoiseshell-and-black she-cat with brown spots and brown eyes; formerly of The Conniving ' In-trainers: Storm Cloud - black she-cat with a white chest and green eyes' Wishing Star - white she-cat with a black spot on her face with blue eyes Falling Fern - tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with icy blue eyes Crimson Dusk - very dark russet-colored tom with green eyes Shaded Thorn - cream tom with darker brown splotches and brown eyes Mothers: Shining Rose - russet-colored she-cat with a dark brown tail and hazel eyes; mother of Striking Dawn's kits: Sun River (golden tabby tom) and Oak Feather (dark russet-colored tom), also fostering Frosted Thrush (tortoiseshell tom with brown eyes), Silver Shade (white she-cat with blue-gray dapples), and Misty Breeze (russet-colored she-cat with a white underbelly) ''' Loners '''Wintergreen - gray and white tom with minty green eyes; formerly Clouded Winter of the Kindle 'Yarrow - yellow-and-ginger tom with orange-gold eyes; formerly Feathered Yarrow of the Kindle ' 'Milk Thistle - cream-white tabby she-cat with thin black stripes; formerly of the Kindle ' 'Silk - tall brown-and-light-brown tom with a white-spotted flank, a white chest, a white tail, and blue-green and amber odd-eyes ' ( The Conniving page is still currently being worked on but I will update the website for it on here once it's done Books In ''The Anger Inside '' The Kindle of Mountain Reach has just been made, with Gold Coin as the leader. Coin struggles to find more cats to join, and goes through the time when his second mate, Owl, has kits. Coin is glad for his mate, but also worried for the safety for them, as a father should be. Meanwhile, Splotch, leader of The Conniving, is forming a plan to get revenge of Coin for leaving him. At the end of the book, Coin establishes the new names to each cat in the Kindle and ranks. In ''A Spark of Hope '' New cats have joined the Kindle, and Coin is hopeful for the Kindle's survival. He is oblivious, though, to Splotch's growing plans. At the end of the book, Coin is feeling his age, and starts thinking of Chervil Leaf, his sister, being the leader and hopes with all his heart that she would be a good leader. In ''Eyes Like Fire '' A cat named Silk comes to the Kindle and tells Coin that he found a fairly large group of cats heading this way, led by a white-splotched black cat. Coin immediately knows that it's Splotch and probably other cats who are following him. Coin thanks Silk for his help, and even asks if he would like to join the Kindle. Silk says no, but is thankful for the offer. In less than a moon later, Splotch attacks. It is a brutal battle with blood spilled everywhere, but finally the Kindle drives The Conniving off. Luckily, no cats were killed, but The Conniving still has revenge in them. In ''The Conniving's Strike '' The Kindle is rebuilding the camp and tending to wounds. One cat, whose name was Whispering Rain, came down with greencough. The medic, Wild Hollow, does his best to help her, and manages to save her. In the process, though, Wild Hollow catches the sickness and is unable to be saved. His in-trainer, Bird Willow, becomes the medicine cat after him. Meanwhile, The Conniving attacks CloudClan and Splotch dies, leaving his son, Wood, as leader. The Kindle is oblivious to this, though, as they do not live where The Conniving lives. In ''A Finished Destiny '' Gold Coin is pleased to see the Kindle growing and growing. He starts to feel his age again and slows much with the process. It is around this time when a cat named Light Finder tells him that Coin is nearly finished with his journey and tells him that The Kindle of the Night Sun, which is much alike StarClan, has found him, and is watching over the Kindle peacefully. Gold Coin is relieved to have something to believe something and stop any chaos that could happen, but also respects Light Finder. At the end of the book, Gold Coin peacefully dies of old age, naming Chervil Leaf as leader. In ''A Legend's Past '' Chervil Leaf is now the leader of the Kindle, and is unsure if she could be half as a leader as Gold Coin was. Light Finder finds her and tells her that since Coin died, she would have to find the Suntree, which is a lot like the Moonpool. Chervil Leaf finds it realizes that the leader of the Kindle would have a new name, with "Sun" as he/she's suffix. Chervil Leaf then comes back to the Kindle as Chervil Sun, and tells the Kindle what happened. She finally realizes that she would do her best to be as good as Coin was, instead of worrying about it constantly. Super Editions Gold Coin's Promise Light Finder is seen in Gold Coin's dreams as a kit that the Kindle would "be found through him." Gold Coin is confused what Light Finder meant at the time, and always wondered about it until The Kindle of Mountain Reach was founded. Spice's Revenge Spice, now a Ghost Residence but only able to visit cats' dreams and not do any physical harm, is very angry at Gold Coin. She promises she would find him and the Kindle and get rid of it all, if she could. Splotch's Anger Splotch is seeking Gold Coin and the Kindle to destroy it. Falling Fern's Secret Falling Fern has a secret that she's afraid of. Almost every single night, she has a sudden urge to climb a tree. Realizing that no other cat in the Kindle does this, she wonders if she's worthy to be in the Kindle. Worrying about where she belongs, she seeks Milk Thistle to help. Milk Thistle understands Falling Fern's worrying, but she says to ask a cat in the Kindle who she really trusts. Falling Fern finds out that Frosted Thrush is that cat, even if he is only a kit. Falling Fern tells him her secret and he promises not to tell anyone. Frosted Thrush said this power could be useful and needed to the Kindle also. He believes that The Kindle of the Night Sun gave her this gift because she was chosen. Falling Fern thinks about this for a while, then finds that she does belong in the Kindle. As for why she has this power and why it is useful, Falling Fern has no idea. Chervil Sun's Kin Chervil Sun has been the leader of the Kindle for some moons now, and all is peaceful. But she finds the rest of her kin still alive, some kin that she didn't even knew still lived. Cinnamon's Sacrifice Cinnamon gives birth to her kits, Milk Thistle, Yarrow, Foxglove, Wintergreen, and Seed. She loves her kits very much and finds herself wondering where her siblings are and if this was how her mother, Mint, thought of her. One day, she found a badger trying to get to her kits. She fought it bruataly, and managed to drive it off, but died of wounds. In the last moments of her death, she asked her other sister Chervil to take care of them. Cinnamon went to The Kindle of the Night Sun because she helped Spotted Fox (Foxglove), find where she belongs. She watches her kin live in the Kindle or as a loner, and is joined by Gold Coin in the Night Sun Kindle when he dies. Sift's Fear After Streak and Speckle flees The Conniving, Sift, the medic in The Conniving, wnders where they went. Sometimes, she thinks of joining them, but currently is still in The Conniving. Past Important Ranks Founder: Gold Coin First Leader: Gold Coin Current Leader: Chervil Sun (Chervil Leaf) First Medic: Wild Hollow Current Medic: Bird Willow First Defender: White Owl First Borne Kit: Crimson Dusk Other * Any questions, ask me (LibraTheConstellWing) and i'll try to answer them * Feel free to add OCs to this wik * Add as many OCs as you want! * Any roleplay * I, and some others I ask (and if they say yes), will make the descriptions for the above characters (including The Conniving and current loners listed above) * You can also find The Kindle of Mountain Reach on The Warriors OC's Wiki Thank You For Seeing This! I'm a warriors fan, making all different types of OCs, and it's nice that you like to read them. Have a nice day! :3 Category:Browse